Only You
by RedRosexxx
Summary: What if Jo and James had been going out for a year? What if Jo see's him with another girl? What if James comes to her apartment afterwards? What if? Rated T for some swearing and implied sex.


**Jo's POV**

I turned and left the Palmwoods hotel, ecstatic because I was going to go see my hot boyfriend, of a year, in a nearby café.

When I got there, I scoured all the tables looking for him when I saw him with another girl. She was gorgeous, a lot prettier than me. She had auburn coloured hair, which swayed in the wind, and brown orbs for eyes. Her tall willowy figure seemed right next to him. She was his perfect girl. I was no match for her.

Her giggles filled the room and she batted her eyelashes, obviously flirting with him. Her hands brushed his as she leaned closer. Her mouth going closer and closer to his and he wasn't doing anything to stop it.

I couldn't watch this anymore and left the café. I turned and ran back to my apartment, tears filling my eyes. As soon as I got back to my apartment, I changed into my pyjamas and laid down on my bed, planning not to get up for at least a whole year. I spent the whole day wallowing in my sorrows when I heard a knock on my door. I got up groggily and opened the door. It was James.

He just stared at me. I must have looked a mess to him with my puffy red eyes and my blotched skin. My short pyjamas showing my horrible legs and the fat that I've recently gained. I was so ugly, especially compared to _her_. We just stood there in an awkward silence until I got sick of it.

"What do you want?" I snapped, immediately pissed off because he thought that he could come to my apartment, like he didn't spend an afternoon with that red-headed bimbo.

"Um…" he stuttered, while still raking his eyes over my body. He gulped. I immediately crossed my arms against my chest, feeling slightly conscious.

"Well," I asked, getting impatient. "Was there something you needed or are you just going to ogle my body."

That seemed to snap him out of his reverie. He looked at my face and into my eyes. "You didn't come today," he whispered. "Why?" His hurt showed on his face.

"I did come but then I left because you were somewhat occupied. So I'd like it if you left."

"What are you talking about?" Confusion showed in his eyes.

My eyes flashed in anger as I glared at him. He flinched at the power of my glare. I almost felt bad. _Almost_. "I'm talking about that _fucking_ bitch that you were with, in the café and before you say that wasn't you, I saw it with my own eyes."

James was shocked and could only stare as I slammed the door in his face.

**James P.O.V**

I was confused. "What did I do?" I racked though my brains, trying to find what I did to make her upset. That's when I remembered. I knocked on her door again. Nobody answered. I guessed that she was ignoring me. I knocked on her door again and again until she finally opened it.

"What do you want?" she said calmly.

I didn't answer, once again captivated by her stunning beauty. She cleared her throat, clearly disturbed by the scrutiny of my gaze.

"I came to explain myself to you." I whispered, whilst watching the look of disbelief on her face. "That girl was Cassidy and she's a model." I hurried on my explanation when I saw the look on her face. "She was flirting with me so that she could get a few photos done. She doesn't like me and she knows that I'm with you. I don't like her like that either. It was all for show."

"But, you seemed to enjoy it. And she's better for you than me," she whispered.

I looked at her like she was crazy. "What are you talking about?" I questioned. "You are the most beautiful girl ever. I don't want Cassidy or anyone else because I only have eyes for you." I stepped closer and cupped her face in my hands. "And, no way is she better than you. Don't put yourself down because I only want you and nothing or nobody will stop that. I love you and that's it."

Her eyes welled up with tears. A few escaped her eyes and dripped down her face. I put my arms around her and let her stain my shirt with tears as she held me.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled out, once her tears had subsided.

I rubbed my hands up and down her back, in a soothing manner. "It's okay, baby. I would have made the same mistake if I saw you with another guy." I pulled her away from me cupped her face again. "Just remember this; I love you and no-one else."

I bent down and brushed my lips against hers, slowly. I pressed my lips harder against hers when I felt her responding. I opened my mouth slightly and let my tongue move against her bottom lip. She gasped and I used this opportunity to push my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues were locked in a battle of dominance, when I pushed her into her apartment as gently as possible.

She pulled away with a questioning look on her face when I said "I don't think that anyone would appreciate us snogging in the doorway of your apartment." I kicked the door closed and resumed what I was doing. I carried on kissing her, taking her to her bedroom as I did it.

**Jo's POV**

The next morning, I woke up next to James. I brushed a lock of hair, which had fallen in his eyes while he slept, away. This movement caused James to stir. He opened his eyes groggily and smiled at me.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered in a sleep-induced voice.

I smiled at that and he leant over and kissed me, which I deepened with no hesitation. He pulled away, when the need for oxygen became too great. "Did I ever tell you that I love you?" he asked.

"Only a million times in the last 24 hours." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well it's true," he said in a matter-of-fact voice. "I love you and only you," he whispered, as he bent down to capture my lips in his.


End file.
